Awkward Goodbye
After working at the Swan Song for a few weeks, and living with Sigurd, Claud figures he should tell Cross that he didn't fall off the face of the earth and that he'll be moving out. Initial Setting: The flat Cross and Claud shared in Square District. Timeline: Preceded by (Claud) Opening Night Followed by (Claud) Rage *Claud walks up the stairs to the small apartment for what he hopes to be the last time. He unlocks the door and calls into the apartment, "Cross? You here?" *Cross no response, but without any source of major employment, no shit he's here. Unless he isn't. There's a light on. *Claud not seeing him immediately, he shrugs, he had planned on waiting if Cross wasn't there. Closing the door behind himself he starts collecting what little was left. *Cross oh yeah, Cross is definitely home. He's sprawled out in the most extreme slouch he can muster, watching stuff on his laptop with the headphones in. "Mneahhhhhhhh!" he seems mildly irritated rather than surprised someone's walked into his home while he's in his underpants Cross cross what *Cross was bored *Claud Crosssss why do you have to make this so much harder than it should ever be. =_=" "Hey, it's me." *Cross leers up, pretty much living the college life without any college. "Ja.....?" *Cross is not helping, because he's completely distracted. "Uhh. I take it you vant somezhing?" *Cross it smells like alcohol in here jeeze. ...more than usual. *Claud "Uhhh, yeah, well, not really no. Just tellin you I'm, ah, moving out so. Yeah, just gettin my stuff." *Cross finally tugs the headphones off and pauses things "Vait ...vhat? No like- ...you got a better place?" *Claud "Yeah, I uh, I got a job, been workin late and doin some over time stuff helpin the boss out so I just stay at the other place, it's closer." OK that sounded a little double-entendre-y, but it was mostly the truth. He tries to smile a bit but mostly he just felt embarrassed? *Cross can ... well, with his sense of smell functioning again, he can /almost/ smell embarrassment, but mostly he can just see it. "Sssssssso... I haff zhis place to myself? I kind of needed zhis place under your name so I could hide unnoticed." *Cross doesn't seem too bothered. Then again he seems really drunk. like, eye of the storm mellow drunk *Claud had kind of forgotten about that small... really large fact. "UHH, we-well since I've got a job now," he just hands cross the envelope, it's got a non-insignificant amount of cred in there, "You can keep it in my name and I could come by every once in a while to keep up appearances if you needed me to." *Cross blinks a couple times at the envelope, hiccuping as he rubs at his lip thoughtfully. "Zhat'sss.... jah. Zhat's cool." he reads anything written on the envelope, but it's just blank. put together for him. he peeks inside for credits. "Jeeze vhere 're you vorkingh?" Cross like some kind of slow, pleased tortoise *Claud "Uh, a new bar and night club that just opened, the Swan Song." he doesn't extend an invitation but he doesn't look like he doesn't want Cross to come some day. Blank face. *Cross drunk face. *Cross "Zhink zhey need more employees? Hhh- haha. I should just bozher phoenix till he reopens eclipse..." there's a hint of futility to that tone, and cross seems to realize he's having a conversation in his underpants suddenly *Cross rolls himself up in the blanket he's sitting on, more our of comfort than shame. (what shame) Cross i keep imagining him just doing everything in slow motion *Claud "Well actually we could use some extra help, but I think Mr. Reinhardt would prefer to hire Squares, plus he's very strict about drinking on the job." ok that sounded a little meaner than he meant it to but it was true. *Cross ....he breathes in slowly, sucking in air like he's forgotten he isn't smoking a cig at the moment. "Ahhhhhhh. Ja. I uh. Hmm. Awkvard night zhis one, I'm ... svear I'm not as bad as I used to be." this was a blatant truth, actually. *Cross but less than "always drunk" is not exactly an improvement *Claud shrugs, he really isn't one to judge, "Just sayin. ... Are you, uh, okay? by the way?" <:|c mm, talking of awkward. *Cross handflap "NAhhh, I'm gut. Great. Mmh." he scratches at his chest lazily. "Vait since vhen do you vorry? ...I'll shtill pay my halb de rent" *Cross "zhe... of. My part of zhe rent." *Claud "Well it's just, mm," he tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear nervously, "It's weird being on this side of sober again." *Cross ....he actually pauses to think as clearly as he can manage this time. "...Oh." it's a small realization. *Cross "is... it good over zhere?" *Cross doesn't seem quite clear where he's going with this. Seeing cross uncertain at all is probably weird for claud *Claud isn't sure how cognizant Cross is at the moment, he was pretty sloshed and possibly also high. But he answers truthfully. "Sometimes. Sometimes it really sucks. But having something to do helps, a lot." Oh wow that came out wrong. "And my boss has been really supportive as well, so that's been nice." *Cross "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhr, zhat's. Hmm." he nods, looking at nothing in particular, his thoughs aren't very visible. "I guessss. I'm happy fur you, ja? Zhat sounds like a good place to be. I should... hmm." he felt responsible for his bad behaviour and that was /confusing/ *Cross "Shouldn't look at me vhen I'm like zhis, it'sss /veird/." he gets up and tries to figure out if he just wants to be ashamed on his own or keep their friendship one that doesn't involve stupid shit like pity and forgiving idiotic fights. he liked those fights just like they were. *Claud wasn't sure he knew what Cross meant by that but what ever, he'd leave the guy alone now, "Hey thanks man. And uh, really, thanks, you've helped me out a lot." He makes a show of checking his bag to make sure he'd gotten everything (he had) and then back at Cross. "Well! I guess I'll be going. Did you want me to drop by now and then, or...?" *Cross has failed to quite figure out what to do with himself and these heavy questions in his head. He'd have to ask them when he could think clearer and not when he wanted to /not think/. He lights a cigarette. "Hfffff- ja. Sounds like a good plan. I just need to ... lie low fur a little longer, you'll know vhen I've moved out." *Claud nods, "Right. Well then, take care of yourself." he moves towards the door. He didn't mean to be cold, but, well he didn't know how else to respond in a situation like this. *Cross talks, somehow in the excuse for a kitchen. "Hey. Mm not mad. You're valkin' out because your shit's actually in order. ...zhat's fine. Most assholes try and make zhe mistake of judging me before zhey leave. ...so uh. Ja." *Cross why was he still talking haha wow he was a buzzlkill. maybe he'd just watch porn after this movie. *Claud kinda has to smile at Cross' wording, "'Walking out'? You make it sound like we had a fling or something..." his face falls. "Ohgod, I didn't get high and sleep with you did I? That would be so weird." He and Sigurd had been together for a few weeks and he still can't even bring himself to say 'sex.' *Cross wants to keep quiet and leave claud worrying for a while, but he just busts up laughing "PFFF oh mann /no/ hahaha. Noooooooooo," he leans on the kitchen counter uselessly. "Woww. I mean, you're not bad looking or anyzhing, but..." he just shakes his head like it's logically not a thing. *Claud "Right. Good. Same to you then." :| He felt like there was something else he was supposed to do or say but. Mnnnnnope couldn't think of anything. "Alright, well, I'll be seeing you." he opens the door and settles his backpack more comfortably. *Cross waves slowly, mumbling a contented farewell in german. It's only a few minutes after the door shuts that it clicks: he lives alone again. *Cross slowly plods and locks the door, I guess. And gets the last wine bottle out of the fridge. Welp, here's to you and your success, whoever it is you're fucking now. Bottoms up! He figures that's worth celebrating. *Cross good on that nerd. Category:Claud Category:Cross Category:RP